


Destined from the start

by doks



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has finally found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined from the start

**Author's Note:**

> AU from 4.03 on

After so many days without any clue about Audrey's whereabouts, Nathan was starting to lose hope. The days in Haven were getting more dangerous than ever and it wasn't getting easier for him when everyone (everything!) wanted him dead. He needed to find her.

When Stan knocked on his door to tell him they got a lead, Nathan didn't think twice, he grabbed his coat and ran to his bronco. The detective drove for three hours before finding the right address.

It was a gloomy steakhouse and the warm lights made the outside of the place seem homey. 

When he finally found the guts to step out the car and enter the building, his heart skipped a beat. There she was, different hair, different attitude, but still his Audrey.  
Nathan sit down in one of the tables and tried to steady his breathing, so maybe he would be able to talk to her. He was so caught up that he didn't notice that Audrey -or whatever her name was this time- approached with the menu in hands.

"Hey, can I help you?" yes, there she was. He looked up, but couldn't utter a word. "We're still serving breakfast. The pancakes are delicious"  
He smiled "Sure".


End file.
